Made for You
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Esme has always been the odd man out among the happy couples of her family, that is until she meets a certain chocolate eyed girl with a mysterious past. Twilight/Bride of Frankenstein Crossover. AU, Esme/Bella femslash. C/R, A/J, Em/E


**Made for You**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is owned by SM and Universal owns the rights to Bride of Frankenstein._

**AN: This story is sort of an apology to AmazonianThiefEss for some adivice I gave on doing crossovers that might have been a tad confusing. Never right advice in the wee hours of the morning.**

EsPOV

I learned long ago to embrace being a vampire and was thankful that Carlisle had saved me after my ill-fated suicide attempt; but sometimes living in a house with three happily mated couples was almost too much to bear. While Carlisle and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Edward went out of their way to make me uncomfortable, there were times when it felt like they'd be better off without me hanging around. That was why I opened an interior design firm, to keep myself distracted and out of the house.

It was while out looking for furniture for a client's home that my life changed completely. In a hole-in-the-wall showroom for a local craftsman that specialized in custom wood pieces, I met Bella Swan. Ironically, the two of us were both admiring the California King sized bed made from darkly varnished teak. Her brown hair with natural red highlights and her chocolate colored eyes contrasted perfectly with her alabaster skin. The younger woman's beauty dazzled me momentarily, which allowed her to almost snake the bed out from under me.

As soon as I realized what was about to happen, I offered the artisan double his asking price. Bella laughed and accepted the loss gracefully. While the delivery arrangements were being made, the two of us fell into casual conversation. I learned the Bella had recently moved to the area and was in the process of house hunting. She currently lived at a small motel on the outskirts of Port Angeles. She had needed to go meet with her real estate agent, so she said goodbye after I handed her one of my business cards. With a sense of profound loss and sadness, I watched her go.

Everyday for the next month, Bella Swan haunted my daydreams. I had been working late when I heard the door to my reception area open and close. Bella was looking at some of the mock ups of the rooms I'd designed by the time I walked out of my office. She spun around to face me when she'd heard my approach. Before I could reach her, the brunette was across the room and had me pinned to the wall. Electricity and heat licked their way through my body as her lips hungrily devoured mine in a kiss that left me both dizzy and aroused.

"I've been dreaming about doing that for the past month," she purred in my ear after she broke the kiss.

"Me too," I whispered back dreamily, a smile on my face.

"Normally I try to stay away from vampires, even vegetarian ones, but for some reason I just can't stay away from you. You've become a vital part of my continued existence," Bella commented in a contemplative tone and waited for my reaction to her revelation.

I just stood there in shock for a few minutes as my brain processed what young woman had just said. Three things were abundantly clear as I worked through my shock: first, Bella knew about vampires and that I was one. Second, she wasn't frightened by that knowledge but was interested in me, instead. Then third, I was head-over-heels in love with her.

That had been six months ago and our relationship was going strong. In fact, we were curled up in the same bed that the two of us had been interested in at first meeting. After I'd watched Bella leave that day, I changed my mind about what I was going to do with the client's space and had the bed delivered to my family's home, instead. Bella still hadn't met the rest of the family and seemed very reluctant to do so. The only time she ever came by the house was when everyone else was gone.

The still sleeping human snuggled closer to me, for once our night of passion had worn Bella out. Her eyes fluttered open and for just a second, I'd sworn they'd flashed blue but before I could've been certain, chocolate eyes gazed lustily at me. When it came to sex, the two of us were worse than Emmett and Edward or Carlisle and Rosalie. It still amazed me the amount of stamina that the human had. Last night, I'd spent several hours making her scream my name. It looked like it was my turn to do the screaming now.

Bella kissed her way up my neck, across my jaw to my lips and then down my body. She made sure she paid ample attention to my breasts and nipples before she continued her Southward journey. My clit throbbed and my entrance was soaked by the time her mouth and tongue found their way to my slit. Without preamble, she bit down hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves and flicked it with her tongue, while three of her fingers thrust into me without mercy. My lover knew that I liked it rough and was more than happy to oblige me. Time held no meaning as one orgasm bled into the next.

When I couldn't take another one, she stopped and kissed her way back up to my lips. We lay tangled together as my body shook with the occasional aftershock. A few hours later, we got dressed then made our way downstairs to the kitchen. Bella was hungry and I wanted to make her something special. Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett all looked up at us smiling as we made our descent. Apparently, they'd cut their hunting trip short in an effort to meet my Bella.

We all noticed when the human stiffened then quickly recovered. Again, I thought that I'd seen her eyes flash a momentary blue. From the expressions on the others' faces, they'd seen it too.

"Bella, these are my children, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett. Everyone, this is my Bella," I introduced and moved my hand to indicate each of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Bella said stiffly, her voice taking on a slight Germanic accent.

"Esme talks about you all the time. It's good to finally meet the girl that swept our mother off her feet," Alice chirped excitedly.

Bella flashed a quick smile then said she needed to get back to her house because she'd forgotten about some work she needed to finish. Everyone could tell it was lie; it was obvious that the human was nervous but they would never hurt her. They merely wanted to get to know her. The sound of a Mercedes pulling into the garage had temporarily frozen the brunette in place. I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Carlisle's home," Rose squealed then flashed toward the door that led from the garage to the kitchen.

Bella's expression became panicked and she turned to rush out the front door. Emmett intercepted her. Whenever she tried to move around him, he just positioned himself in front of her again.

"Please, I need to get out of here," the human begged but Emmett refused to move.

I watched in astonishment as her eyes turned completely blue and electricity shot from her fingertips then struck my bear of a son right in the chest. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. Bella then tried to flea but stumbled after a couple of paces. Jasper and Edward flashed over to Emmett's side and made sure he was okay. Rosalie flashed to my side while she looked at Bella with so much fury that I feared for my lover's safety. It was Carlisle's actions that were the most startling of all.

"Isabella," he cried and rushed to her side and pulled her limp form into a gentle embrace. Then he used his right thumbnail to cut his left wrist. When the venom started to flow from the wound, he pressed it to Bella's lips. Instinctively, she latched onto the cut then began sucking the venom until the wound had closed.

Carlisle picked the young woman up then placed her on the couch before he flashed over to examine Emmett, who had already recovered from the unexpected attack. After a quick check, he made his way to one of the love seats in the living room while we watched him expectantly for an explanation.

"How the Hell do you know that bitch and why did she attack Emmett," Rose demanded.

"She is my daughter, Rose, and you will never speak of her in such manner again. I cannot possibly comprehend what she has had to endure to survive this long," our creator lamented.

"WHAT." we all exclaimed, my mind had started to go numb.

Carlisle took a deep breath then exhaled sharply as he explained, "I returned to London in 1710, after traveling through Europe and studying medicine at various Universities. I was in a tavern when I overheard some medical students arguing. One of them, a Bavarian, had some pretty radical ideas. When his companions left, I approached him and the two of us talked for the rest of the night. I found his ideas to be captivating. He noticed my loneliness and used that to convince me to join in his research.

"At first, our experiments dealt with the re-animation of dead tissue. Then with the help of an ancient mystical text he found, our science had taken a radical jump forward. Through harvested genetic material, vampire venom and electricity, we discovered that we could actually create life. Today the process would be called cloning. When I had gone into the country to hunt one weekend, Victor made his first life form. The creature was deformed and showed no signs of higher brain function above instinct.

"I returned to London when the wretch escaped the basement cell that Victor had forced it into. Together, the two of us re-captured the creature. I began to have second thoughts about my continued involvement with his experiments. Victor was very charismatic and once more used my loneliness to get me to agree to one more try. He had tracked down a young woman that was descended from my sister and gathered a sample. That sample combine with my venom was the foundation for the new being. She grew without any imperfections but during the last stages of the process, something happened. It appeared as if we failed.

"Victor suggested that we try one last time but my heart was no longer in it. My mind went back to the religious upbringing my father had given me and I decided that such research was a mockery of God's creation. I fled the laboratory and never looked back. A few days later, I learned that it had burned down with Victor still inside. You all know how I spent the intervening years. If I had known Isabella was alive, I would have taken care of her."

When he finished, we could all see the guilt that weighed heavily upon him. We looked between him and Bella's unconscious form on the couch. With the exception of Jasper and Alice, who joined us later, Carlisle had created all of us. He'd always felt guilty that we hadn't chosen this life. If he hadn't acted then none of us would be here. The twin sets of guilt looked as if they would crush his compassionate soul. Rosalie pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Victor told me that you despised me and that is why you left," Bella breathed softly as she sat up.

"NEVER, it was the two of us that had gone too far without any thought of the consequences of our actions," Carlisle replied and all of us moved to the couch to comfort my love.

The rest of the day was spent learning Bella's story. Apparently, Victor had never intended for her to be Carlisle's companion and faked the failure of the experiment knowing that he'd leave. Victor's real plan had been to use Bella as his own personal love slave. When she had taken her first breath of life, he tried to force himself on her. Eventually, Adam, the first creature Victor had created, had broken free from his cell when he felt her distress and rescued her and that was what had caused the lab fire.

Adam and Bella traveled the world for a time but finally settled in Bavaria for about a hundred years. On a visit to London, Adam destroyed himself when he killed Jack the Ripper. Ever since then, Bella had been alone. Over the centuries, she ran into the occasional nomad and discovered she needed to drink venom regularly in order to stay healthy. She also learned about her ability to generate and shoot electrical current.

I eventually got up and made Bella some dinner with Rose's help. During the course of learning everything my lover had endured, the blonde vampire began to look at the brunette as a daughter. She sobbed quietly when Bella referred to her as Mom. Carlisle watched as the rest of the family bonded with his long lost child. It had been decided that Bella would move in with us. The family would help pack her stuff tomorrow.

When Bella yawned, I took her upstairs to bed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day and she needed to rest. As she curled into my side, there was one question that I hadn't wanted to ask with the others around.

"Hun, do you regret the life you had to live," I asked softly.

"No, because it led me to you; haven't you realized that I was made for you," she replied and kissed me before she drifted off to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
